Ten Miles
by acciothedoctor23
Summary: taking place immediately after returning from "the impossible planet", Rose is shaken from the Doctor's close encounter with death, and he sees to it that she feels loads better.


**this takes place right after Rose and Ten come back from Krop Tor. Rose is still in shock from the atrocity of the situation, although she's already faced worse with the Doctor. He notices her pain and, of course, as the Doctor, he succeeds in making her feel better. (this is a smutty story. so if you arent a fan of that, then beware :D)**

"You alright, Rose?" The Doctor asks me, as he works the shifts and gears of the main TARDIS console as we fly away from Krop Tor at high speed. I'm sitting on the sofa, watching him. He looks abnormally attractive tonight, after nearly dying. It makes me feel even more glad that we're still together, not separated by death. Yet. I nod, hoping to be as convincing as possible. I'm not alright. I'm still kind of shaking from everything, from the Ood, the crew... They were all so nice and yet such a story was hiding throughout them all.

The Doctor stops what he's doing and takes my hand and squeezes it, harder than usual. Or maybe that's just me, in love with this last TimeLord. "Rose." He looks deep into my eyes, penetrating my soul and giving me an intense electric jolt that speeds through my veins. He's never been so serious. I try to keep my gaze with his, but looking into those warm brown eyes is nearly impossible. "Rose, you know you can tell me anything." He closes the gap between us just by a bit. I hold his hand tight, scared I won't ever be able to again. "I- I'm alright," I whisper, but I can't hide anymore. My voice breaks and I let out a sob.

He comes ever so close, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. "Rose, please tell me what's in your head." I shake my head. "I- I was so scared. Doctor, I thought I was going to lose you tonight. I've had the feeling before, but never as strong as this. The circumstances this time... I was almost sure. You were 10 miles underground." The Doctor's eyes change from complete terror to relaxed concern. "Rose, I know I'm a real daredevil sometimes. I love that adventure, that adrenaline. I'm so so sorry... I'm so sorry I scared you, Rose." He hugs me, and we sit for a moment before I feel him plant a soft kiss on my forehead.

He pulls away, looking into my eyes with a questioning look that asks if I'm okay. I nod, trying for a smile. "I'm going to wash up a bit." I stand up and go to my room, washing my face and changing my clothes into something more comfortable. I find some yoga pants, grab a tank top and a jacket, and pull my hair into a ponytail. I walk back into the main console room, watching the Doctor from a distance. He seems to be in thought. I look at his tall and lean body, noticing he's taken his suit jacket off. His long legs are fit from the awful lot of running we do so much. His Converse are weirdly looking good for the treks they have to make. His shoulders are broad and square. I smile looking at his head of hair, the hair that seems to have a mind of its own. Swooping up like an upward waterfall, framing his beautiful face. Those chocolate brown eyes... and his endearing smile.

I walk up to him after a moment, gathering myself. I stand next to him, lying my head on his shoulder, just barely. My being short definitely doesn't comply with his tall figure. He notices me and then wraps his arm protectively and intimately around my lower waist. I look up into his eyes, wondering if he knows what I'm thinking. He gives me a small smile. I turn towards him and it all seems to go to slow motion from there, as both of his hands find my waist and he pulls my hips towards his, and we're as close as ever. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and our lips meet in a passionate lock, and he moves one hand to my hair, his fingers intertwining between strands. I pull back for a second, breathless. His deep brown eyes are intense, staring into mine, and it only takes that one gaze for us to be back, kissing like there's no tomorrow- there may as well not be.

In a mad rush I unbutton his shirt as he unzips my jacket. I wriggle out of it and he tosses his shirt onto the floor, next to my jacket. We meet again, and this time I let his tongue explore my own mouth, only for a moment, then he starts taking my yoga sweats off. He then works on his own trousers and shoes. All he's wearing are his boxers, and me in my tank and underwear. We keep snogging the other senseless, feeling around as we stumble into one of the TARDIS' bedrooms. We fall onto the bed, me on the bottom and the Doctor hovering over me. I take my tank off as he flicks my underwear off in a fluid motion. I take his boxers off, and it's a pause as we take the other in. Him absorbing the body of a human, an Earthling; me a TimeLord's exquisite, yet humanlike body. I pull him towards me, and instead for my lips he giggles his adorable little giggle and nibbles at my neck. I smile, still tangled in his arms. "Oh Rose..." he whispers my name again and again as my body is covered with his light and loving kisses, leading down to below my stomach. I arch my back a bit. Mickey never gave me oral, so I've never had it before. Nor have I done the same with him.

The Doctor, with his impeccable knowledge and all, knows exactly where I will scream with ecstasy. I feel his warm tongue on my flesh, along with hot breath. I cry out, realizing our intimacy for each other is so real... He pushes me to the edge too many times and never lets me over, every time pulling me back. I don't understand how he does it. He comes back up to my lips and we kiss a long and full kiss, and I feel him enter, large and deep. I didn't look at his length beforehand but I could guess that TimeLords aren't particularly small. I moan, arching my back, as we are one. He kisses my neck and face, as we caress each other. He starts going fast, faster and faster, until it's humanly impossible to be going this speed. I gasp with each of his thrusts, as he whispers sweet whispers in my ear. I never knew he was capable of this.

We make intimate love like this for a long time, until we've gotten over enough times and are exhausted. We collapse, tangled in each others arms. I close my eyes, relieved to have my Doctor safe and sound for the time being. I hold his hand as his other pulls my hair away from my face. He kisses my forehead gently just as I drift off, and distantly hear "I love you"...


End file.
